


Brie Brie: Season 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie [4]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Inspired by..., Macabre, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brie Brie continued going on misadventures with her quirky new friends like standing up to mean girls, going on a camping trip and befriends a dog that sees ghosts.





	1. Brie Brie is Back!

Nickelodeon and Fulanita Productions.

Creepy music box playing as a ghostly pink portal opened.

Brie Brie said in a sing song voice "I'm Back" as she hopped out of a portal "And here's Abel" but she's missing something. "Abel"

So She pulls Abel out of the portal.

Abel said "Aaah!!! Maria Gabriela Martinez I was in the shower?!"

A duck toy squeak and Brie Brie hugged Abel.

Brie Brie giggles.

The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie New season coming in 2019 on Nick.

Brie Brie said "Classic Abel".


	2. Brie Brie Season 2 Offical Promo

Brie Brie said "Hi"

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning.

"Grab your sewing needles"

"You're a living-"

Brie Brie screamed.

"Join Brie Brie and her crazy new friends"

Abel hugged Brie Brie.

Abel said "Brie Brie and I are getting married...."

A counselor do a spit take.

Abel said "...when we get older"

A ghostly man throw up.

The mean girls running away screaming.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Abel screamed as he sees a man's skeleton

"The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie New series coming in January on Nick."


	3. Brie Brie Sneak Peek

"Catch a sneak peek of The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie on Nick."

Wilhelm scream

Brie Brie opens the basement door and turns on the lights.

Brie Brie was walking.

Brie Brie said "Ooh"

Brie Brie saws rat glue traps but no rats.

Brie Brie said "Aww"

But Brie Brie heard a ghostly moan.

Brie Brie said "What is that"

Brie Brie pull a old book out of the wall but end up ripping a corpse's arms off.

Brie Brie gulped and opens a book revealing the scary things happen to poor people.

But Brie Brie has an idea.

Brie Brie gasped "Macabrely Adorable"

"The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie New episodes starts this January on Nick"


	4. Rosquilla is hiding

Creepy music box playing as Brie Brie was making a live video.

Brie Brie said "Hi it's me Brie Brie and I got myself and my friends into surreal and macabre misadventures I present to you (Pull out a pink soap) My doll....(Brie Brie blushed and pull out her doll Rosquilla) My doll Rosquilla! and Abel was there say hi"

Abel gasped "Oh no oh no oh no!" as he closed a laptop.

A brown haired girl with glasses tried to turn a laptop on.

Abel said "I don't let anyone see me wearing-"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as she notices her doll was missing.

Abel said "Uh-oh is right your doll is missing"

Thunder crash

Brie Brie and Abel screamed 

Brie Brie and Abel runs to Brie Brie's room

But Abel was locked in her closet

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Brie Brie tried to open the closet.

Creepy harpsichord music as the ghost of a Victorian era woman appeared behind Brie Brie.

"Hello"

Brie Brie screamed and falls.

Brie Brie said "What are you doing here?!"

"I just heard your closet door is locked"

Brie Brie said "Yes I tried to unlocked the closet door but it's not working"

In the closet Abel was putting on a old outfit that Luisa wears in the 1980s.

Abel said inside his head "Keep it together Abel it's just an old closet filled with scary things"

Back to Brie Brie's room

Brie Brie said "Nothing's working why is this chico even afraid of?!"

Back to the closet Abel cleans but he finds Rosquilla.

Brie Brie heard Abel's scream in the closet.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as the closet was moving.

But it turns out Rosquilla opened the closet and Abel running away screaming.

Brie Brie hugged her doll.

"Maria Gabriela Martinez the doll is not even cute it was cursed"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Abel said "Cursed what are you talking-"

BOOM!

SPLAT!

Brie Brie and Abel were covered in ghostly blue blood.

Abel said "I better go home before my mom yells at me"

Brie Brie said "Yes" as she holds Rosquilla.


End file.
